


Blame The Alcohol

by Syl32802



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, jenna is a good bro, josh is also poly, polyamorous character(s), tyler is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syl32802/pseuds/Syl32802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler knew Josh was drunk."<br/>Yeah this is basically the result of some dreams of mine and an idea that refused to leave my head. The first chapter is set in late September of 2014. Josh and Debby were no longer together, and Tyler had already proposed to Jenna. (I am also unsure if the boys drink or not, so consider this an AU if they do not irl) Excuse me if there are some inaccuracies, I am relatively new to bandom, and it's hard to put together a proper timeline for things you didn't experience. Things should stay Teen+ in this story, but they may eventually venture into being Mature. I will edit the rating if so. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Psa, yes I do ship Josher. Yes, I know everything I write is most likely fiction. No, I will not harass the band members or do anything to make them uncomfortable, so please don't complain simply because of a ship. I will respect your opinion, though, and any other constructive critiques are 1000% welcome. Thank you.

Tyler knew Josh was drunk.  
I mean, so was Tyler, but Josh must've been _drunk._  
Drunk as in no inhibitions and a warm, giggly haze spread all throughout his body.  
He doubled over laughing every few seconds, and Tyler, who was buzzed and much less self-conscious, couldn't stop staring and smiling at Josh's face and body.  
_Gosh_ Tyler thought _he's so.....wow._ He was unable to finish the thought as he was distracted by Josh bursting into another fit of giggles, doubling over with laughter, and nearly knocking their almost-empty bottles off the coffee table. The bus was exceptionally messy even though it was mainly Tyler and Josh that stayed there. At that very moment, their crew was in a hotel for the night, at the request and expense of the two, who wanted to spend some time together on the bus without stressing over the details of tour or conversing with six other sweaty guys. At their normal schedules, they'd only have three conversations over the course of the day that weren't to do with shows.  
Tyler had been itching to talk to Josh, but ended up drinking with him instead. Josh had more fun that way, and Tyler certainly wasn't complaining.  
After laughing until he almost caused a bigger mess, Josh turned to Tyler, who was sporting a fond smile, and started to tell another story. It must have been hilarious, because he started to chuckle again.  
"Well anyway it was..heheheh. Nevermind I uh...I think you needed to be there."  
"Yeah maybe," Tyler said, even though he wasn't really listening. Josh caught his eye.  
"Yeah you...yeah ha yeah. I've said that a lot haha. Yeah. It doesn't even sound like a word anymore. Yeeahh. Hahaha."  
"Yeah."  
"Hahaha."  
Tyler glanced at Josh's mouth. His lips were still the slightest bit moist from licking alcohol off of them. He wanted to see if he still tasted like beer. Josh noticed.  
"You uh...is there something on my face...? haha."  
Tyler was about to do something stupid. His chest started to pound a little as he psyched himself up to take the plunge. Even intoxication can't thwart anxiety at times.  
"Yeah," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "me."  
He leaned in slightly, his lips parted, half-expecting Josh to pull away and half-hoping he would. It would have been much easier if Josh didn't want him. Tyler could apoligize and Josh would either forgive or forget.  
But Josh didn't move. His eyes widened slightly, but after what was probably just over a millisecond, he leaned in as well and met Tyler's mouth with his own.  
_Oh no_ Tyler thought _this is...better than I'd hoped. Fuck._ The kiss deepened slightly, and his thoughts were soon interrupted by the feeling of a warm hand on his side, moving toward the small of his back. He turned to face Josh, breaking the kiss for a second and looking into his best friend's eyes. His mouth was starting to turn red and he looked almost _scared_ at Tyler's sudden movement, like he thought he wasn't going to keep kissing him.  
Tyler leaned back in quickly and felt Josh smile against his lips. He reached up and ran his fingers through Josh's light blue hair. He had wanted to touch it since it was dyed but he worried it would seem strange or boundary-crossing. He had certainly crossed some boundaries tonight, though, one more wouldn't hurt.  
Their kissing started out hot, but soon they both became sleepy and giggly, so their kisses soon were chaste and sweet. Tyler, though, had migrated nearly into Josh's lap, so when he pulled away to grin at his messy hair, he threw off their balance, and Josh ended up falling on top of him.  
They laughed and kissed and Josh pressed his forehead to Tyler's and closed his eyes. Tyler wrapped his arms around his waist and his eyes opened again. Josh smiled at Tyler before burying his face in his shoulder and stretching out his legs.  
"You should really move to the bed if you're going to go to sleep."  
Josh grunted. "No," he said, barely lifting his head out from Tyler's t-shirt, "m'staying here with you. The couch is fine."  
Tyler threw his head back and let out a breathy laugh. He really hoped Josh meant that and wasn't just not thinking clearly, but at the same time he didn't want him to remember this tomorrow. He was getting married the next year, and trying to explain to Jenna that he loved the drummer was not an option. He loved Jenna just as much he was just...so confused. His head was swimming and he just wanted to focus on the man in his arms and not worry.  
Right at that moment, as if on cue, Josh let out a sigh, like he was trying to say _I'm so relieved I've waited for this for so long_ without actually saying it.  
Tyler didn't know how he felt about that.  
And yes, he found out, Josh did taste like beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this was awful thank you for your time


End file.
